Ganondorf's Story
by LiterateQuill
Summary: People wonder why Ganondorf went so bad. While trying to answer the question, Link invites all the Kokiris to a bonfire where he has a special guest waiting for them. A story teller.


Ganondorf's Story

As the sun began setting, the sky was tinged with splashes of pink and orange. Many people were already in there homes in front of there cozy fires, but many were outside enjoying the cool spring sunset. The leaves on the trees rustled as a flowing wind drove itself through Hyrule, when finally the wind reached the Kokiri Forest….

"Brrr…." shivered Saria as she moved herself closer to the fire. "It's too cold to be out here!"

"You are so right!" mumbled Mido as he too moved closer to the fire. "The only reason we're out here is because Link insisted that all Kokiri's come to this bonfire."

Link had gone around the forest telling people that they had to come to a bonfire he had prepared. Many Kokiris had agreed without question, but Mido had been his stubborn self as usual.

"And why should I come!" he had said.

"Just come and you'll find out why!" Link had replied.

Mido still hadn't seen why he should come, but seeing as Link, ALMOST, always had a reason for everything he had decided to.

Now every single Kokiri was sitting around the bonfire awaiting Link to arrive. Many were expecting a big dramatic opening from the Hero of Time and others expected nothing big at all. It was now midnight and many Kokiris were on the verge of picking themselves up and going to their homes, but some like Saria just sat waiting with their eyes glued to the fire.

"Many people wonder what makes beings go bad…" said a menacing, scratchy voice from the shadows.

At this a lot of the Kokiris turned toward the voice and giggled. "Nice one Link!" said Baron, the Kokiri guard.

"I am not Link. My name is Orb the storyteller." said the voice again.

Mido, feeling rather apprehensive, stood up. "Who are y-you? Show y-yourself!"

Out of the shadows stepped a hooded figure wearing a dark green velvet cloak. Slowly two old wrinkled hands pulled off the hood and revealed a man's face. He had a long silver beard, long matching silver hair, long nose and piercing green eyes.

Behind him stepped Link. He had on an evil grin and his arms were crossed across his muscular body. "This is my surprise. He has a rather interesting story to tell you about an event that happened a long time ago…"

Link walked towards Saria and sat down beside her. "You're in for a surprise."

Mido glared at Link as he talked to Saria. He had always had a soft spot for her and there was Link talking so easily to her, but his thoughts were interrupted by Orb as he opened his story.

"As I said, many people wonder what makes evil beings go bad. Well no one knows for certain, but I have a story here about that… Now, before I begin, I must ask you to close your eyes and imagine. You are in the desert region of Gerudo Valley. A slight wind is blowing, blowing, blowing….."

A slight wind was blowing across the deep chasm known as Gerudo Valley and a lone Quay was flying across the beautiful Gerudo sunset. Deep in the bowls of the Thieves Hideout a Gerudo was running down the halls screaming. "The child has been born! The child has been born!"

Many Gerudos stampeded towards the royal bed chamber where they could see Shaboru, there leader, cradling a baby Gerudo boy. A Gerudo doctor was sitting on a small wooden chair beside the bed gazing at the new born.

"Out of my way!" yelled a Gerudo man as he stormed through the crowd towards the mother and her son. "So… This is the child of the prophecy? The one that will lead the Gerudo race to a golden age?"

"Yes," said the doctor. "It is."

Slowly the man picked up the child and looked strait into his brown eyes. There was laughter and mirth swimming through them. Not an ounce of violence or scheming was he able to trace in the endless sea of brown.

"Are you sure? He doesn't look like a great Gerudo leader to me." said the man.

"Please Gansondorf, dear, he's only a child and what's more, he has the birth mark." said Shaboru, showing the baby's arm to Gansondorf. The birth mark was in the shape of the crescent moon and star that made up the Gerudo emblem.

Gansondorf looked at his son and snickered. "It will take long before he is ready to lead the Gerudos."

"Let it take twenty years or more, he will still lead the Gerudos!" said Shaboru smugly.

"Excuse me your excellency, but what is the name of this glorious boy?" asked the doctor.

Shaboru put a finger to her mouth and thought. What would be the perfect name for her beloved son? It had to be just right. Finally after several minutes she replied. "Ganondorf, his name is Ganondorf."

Seven years passed and Ganondorf grew up with the care of his mother and harshness of his father making him an average Gerudo person. He usually left the family quarters early in the morning and returned to them late at night, but once or twice when he had come in too late he had suffered many blows of the cane by his father. "Never come back this late again!" he had yelled. "Sorry! Sorry, Father! I won't do it again!" the little Ganondorf had whimpered.

Sometimes Ganondorf went around and challenged some of the Gerudos to horseback archery and won almost all his challenges, but now the days of fun and games were over and it was time for him to start his Gerudo training.

In the main war building young Ganondorf sat at a small wooden desk shuffling some scrap paper nervously. His eyes strayed to the sundial outside. It was only one o'clock and this "school" was supposed to end at four o'clock. What would learning how to be a great leader be like? Would it be fun or would it be all and all boring? Finally after several minutes which seemed like hours the door behind him opened and slammed shut.

A stout Gerudo man strode up to the big desk at the top of the room. He had short red hair and cold, harsh looking, gray eyes. The man appeared to have fought many battles judging by the many scars across his face and arms. He had on an unbuttoned vest and pants made out of simple brown fabric.

"Now, you're Ganondorf I presume?" asked the man as his eyes bored right through Ganondorf's.

"Y-yes, I-I am." stuttered Ganondorf.

The man who had turned around to right something on the chalkboard turned around as soon as Ganondorf had answered. "There will be no stuttering in this class! If I ever hear it again you will have the pleasure of meeting my little friend."

Ganondorf didn't have any intention on meeting this man's "little friend" for he knew that it couldn't be anything good. Perhaps it was a cane or whip or maybe even a dreaded desert creature or maybe even….. CRACK!

A cane had come crashing down on Ganondorf's desk causing him to snap back to attention. "There will also be no daydreaming! Understand!"

"Yes, Sir." replied Ganondorf trying his hardest not to stutter.

"You will not call me "Sir"! You will call me Major!"

"Yes, Major." replied Ganondorf silently.

Major looked at Ganondorf and thought for a moment. _He's the son of the great Gansondorf! Why is he so quiet? He doesn't seem to know anything. _A few more minutes passed as Major thought about what he should do. Finally he seemed to have maid up his mind, because he walked to his desk and took out a thick red book and walked up to Ganondorf.

"You are going to read this book cover to back, top of the page to bottom. You will not come back here until you've read this book on class conduct and have understood it. If you come back and you don't understand it you will have the pleasure of meeting my little friend. Now get out of my sight!"

Ganondorf took the book and ran out of the class. How could his parents have given him such a lousy teacher? Did they even know he was that lousy? He would tell his parents about his teacher's threats and they would put a stop to it. Ganondorf stopped running and noticed that he was at the horseback archery. Sitting down he watched as riders took there horses and shot at the targets skillfully.

Ganondorf reluctantly opened the heavy book and started reading the introduction.

_Introduction_

_There are many reasons as to why you are reading this book. One is that you might have problems with discipline. Another is that you don't behave properly in class. Well, this guide to military classroom life will probably save your life…_

Military classroom life? That explained why Major acted the way he did, but he still wished that his parents had told him about the military part. Ganondorf read more when finally the blazing drowsy afternoon took him and he fell asleep…

The cry of the Wolfos awoke him and he sat bolt upright. The red book thudded to the ground to the page on responding to your teacher. Moonlight played across his face and sundial showing that it was seven o'clock.

_No big deal. _He thought. _Seven o'clock isn't late._ Ganondorf started running towards the hideout when he heard soft speaking coming from his classroom. Not wanting to miss out on anything, Ganondorf tiptoed to his classroom and pocked his head through the slightly ajar door.

What Ganondorf saw shocked his eyes. Shamaru, the Gerudo who ran the horseback archery, was sitting on top of his desk and Major was standing behind her running his fingers through her hair. Silently Major pressed his mouth against her ear and whispered something in her ear, which made Shamaru whirl around. It looked as if she was about to kiss him when they were disturbed by a little gasp coming from outside.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" boomed Major loudly.

"Shhh…. Major. I know who it is." cooed Shamaru. "Come out Ganondorf."

Ganondorf didn't want to show himself. If he did, Major would just be more harsh with him, but the gentleness of Shamaru made his feet move inch by inch until he was fully visible.

The look on Major's face clearly expressed his feelings. He wanted to hurt every part of Ganondorf's body. No. Not hurt. Kill.

"What are you doing here?" asked Major.

"I was on my way back to my family's bed chamber and-" replied Ganondorf, but was interrupted.

"And why, may I ask, did you interrupt me while I was teaching Shamaru, self defense?"

Ganondorf wanted to laugh so badly. He knew what he had seen, and what he HAD seen wasn't self defense. If it had been, he was pretty sure that Shamaru's foot would have connected with his private parts for getting that close to her. But it would do no good to laugh. Not when Major was in this mood. In fact, Ganondorf didn't know if he was allowed to laugh in front of Major.

The next day dawned and Ganondorf was up bright and early reading his Military school book. Already, he had read half of it and he knew what to do. In another day, he would finally face his teacher for the first time since he had seen him teaching "self defense" to Shamaru and he would be able to show him what he could do…

"What is your name!" yelled Major in his military voice.

"Ganondorf, Major!" yelled Ganondorf.

"What is your goal Ganondorf!"

"To become the greatest Gerudo leader of all t-times!" Ganondorf stopped abruptly. He had just stuttered and that meant that he would have the honor of meeting Major's "little friend".

"Ahh… Well, I'm afraid that you will have to meet my little friend after all. And here I thought that you would never live to see it…" said Major smugly as he opened a drawer at his desk. Slowly he took out what seemed to be a branding iron, but Ganondorf then saw that it was a whip. "You see this? This is my little friend. It's an ordinary whip with a metal tip. When it's exposed to sunlight, it heats up… a lot. I'm really sorry to have to use it on you. After I'm done you may run out of the room if you wish."

Major gestured for him to hold out his hands. Ganondorf did as he was told. Ever so slowly, Major raised the whip over Ganondorf's little hands and brought it down with a hard driving force.

At first Ganondorf felt nothing. Then a searing pain crossed his hands that brought tears to his eyes. It felt like fire and when he looked at his hands he saw a long black skinny mark that ran along both the tops of his hands.

There was satisfactory in Major's eyes and he nodded his head towards the door. Ganondorf ran off with tears streaming down his face. Never had he been hit with such force. Not even by his dad. He didn't know where he was. He was in torture that was all he knew. Torture. Not ever again would he stutter in class…

Yells could be heard coming from the main war building. Inside a seventeen year old Ganondorf could be seen standing at attention in front of Major who was a bit shorter then Ganondorf now.

"You have completed Gerudo training and now you stand tall in front of me. Please, pass through this door."

Ganondorf's wild brown eyes went to the door. It was small and looked unimportant, but behind it was all that he had worked to achieve. Slowly, Ganondorf walked towards the door and opened it…

Inside was Ganondorf's father, Gansondorf, and his mother, Shaboru.

"Congratulations… my - son…." said Gansondorf with a bit of difficulty on the last two words. They didn't seem to have been used very much. "You have completed your Gerudo training and I am pleased to say that--"

His words were interrupted by a high pitched scream coming from outside. Ganondorf ran outside with his father and saw something horrible. The whole Hylian army was there, killing off the Gerudos. Many Gerudos put up a fight, but there attempts were futile with all of the Hylians closing in on them. Gansondorf drew his sword and ran into all the hustle, Ganondorf, right behind.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Gansondorf was in a fierce duel with a Hylian soldier when the general of the Hylian army ran quickly, weaving in and out through the tangle of Hylians and Gerudos, with his sword raised. Ganondorf watched in horror as the general approached his father with his sword. Ganondorf couldn't seem to move at all. He could see many Hylian soldiers trying to get at him, but an invisible force field seemed to have grown around Ganondorf as he watched his father.

"Noooooo!" yelled Ganondorf with his arm outstretched, as if trying to reach out and grab his father out of harms way.

Ganondorf's father heard the yell and turned around, but wasn't quick enough to block or dodge the blow from the Hylian general. His sword passed cleanly through Gansondorf's body, but it proved to be a fatal mistake. All at once a white glowing light filled Gansondorf's body and unleashed it's self, killing all the Hylian soldiers and reviving the Gerudos that hadn't already died, but were close to it.

Ganondorf ran towards his father as he leapt over all the dead bodies of the battle. "Father! Please don't be dead!" yelled Ganondorf, dropping to his knees beside his father.

Gansondorf slowly opened his eyes. "Don't worry… Ganondorf. Gerudos… never die. Their bodies might… but their spirits go and live forever in the Spirit Temple…"

"Father… Please…."

"Ganondorf…. avenge me…. Kill those Hylians… Kill…" those were Gansondorf's last words before all his life drained and ventured on to the Spirit Temple.

Ganondorf bowed his head and closed his eyes, letting a single tear slide down his cheek. Then he lifted it back up quickly, a look of hatred burning in his eyes. He could feel energy surging through his strong body. Slowly he got up and walked back to the hideout.

A Gerudo ran up to him. "Ganondorf, there is something you must see."

Ganondorf followed the Gerudo to the royal bed chamber. He could see his mother lying on the bed motionless, a single drop of blood running down her brow. She was dead. "NO!" yelled Ganondorf.

With massive strength, Ganondorf picked up a chest full of clothes and hurled it across the room. Then he grabbed a mirror off the wall and shattered it in his hands.

"Ganondorf, don't-" said a Gerudo.

"SHUT-UP!" raged Ganondorf, punching her in the face.

The Gerudo recoiled and put her hand to her mouth. Never had she been punched that hard.

Ganondorf took in a deep breath. He looked like an animal that had been tied up for too long that would strike anyone that came forward.

Long years passed and Ganondorf was still trying to fulfill his mission. He spread fire through Hyrule, killing everyone in sight, even women and children. Even Gerudos who dared say he was wrong were brought down.

Finally his hands closed around the Triforce which he had heard of through his war path of Hyrule. He had added attaining the Triforce to his "To do List" and now he could finally put a little tick beside it, but avenging his father was still far from complete.

"I will use the Triforce and destroy everything for the second time! Once is not enough! Even twice is not-" but he was interrupted by a loud boom, as if a large stone door had been closed.

Turning around Ganondorf saw a figure standing before him. The figure was clad in green and had a fairy hovering over his head. Eyes of piercing blue shot right at Ganondorf. His sword was held in his left hand pointing at Ganondorf. "Put that back." were his only words.

"You want it? Come and get it!" sneered Ganondorf, holding up the Triforce, but something happened that he did not intend. The golden triangles separated. One stayed with Ganondorf, another flew to the figure, and the other swished passed them both. "What's happened! Where's it gone!"

"The King of Evil then started his quest of searching for the Triforce pieces. The boy ran off in hopes of saving the land and the bearer of the third Triforce piece went into hiding…" finished Orb.

The Kokiris all gasped as the story ended. It had felt so real. As if they had been right there in Gerudo Valley watching the story.

"Wow… That was so real!" said Saria, smiling at Link.

"I know. I especially liked the part of the figure clad in green." replied Link.

Saria laughed as she poked Link in the shoulder. Again, Mido watched with jealousy as Link and Saria poked each other. Someday… Yes. Someday he would impress Saria and maybe then she would like him better then Link….

Note: Please review with your comments!


End file.
